prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Punk Cat White Yellow Coord
(パンクキャットホワイトイエロー) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in episode 14 worn by Anna Akagi. It resembles the Punk Cat Red Coord, Punk Cat Purple Coord, Punk Cat White Red Coord, Punk Cat Brown Pink Coord, Punk Cat Blue Coord and the Punk Cat Green Coord. User Appearance Top A honey and white striped top worn under a white vest with thick black lining in the middle bound by a silver zipper and large studs on each side. One of the studs being a paw print. Around the middle of the torso is sticking. A white enamel bolero-style jacket is worn over this with a honey stripe going down each arms side laced by black string. Studs adorn the wrists, along with a decorative buckle, shoulder, and the popped collar, which has yellow and black plaid coloring on the inside. Several decorative ornaments reside on each side of the chest, the left having a guitar with writing, while the right has a colorful cat badge, a silver pin, and the word ROCK. Two silver chains connect the sides, with one hanging beneath the guitar. The user gains a string necklace and choker with a silver paw print charm. Bottom A honey and black plaid pleat skirt with a ruffled honey piece of fabric lined in white sewn around the middle. The sections of skirt each have black lining, and beneath it is a white ruffled petticoat. The white studded waistband has a cat-head shaped buckle, and several matching straps hang on the right portion of the skirt. One strap attaches to a white studded strap wrapped around the left of the skirt, adorned by pins, patches, and badges to match those on the chest, along with a plain chain, and a pearl chain with alternating cat paw and head charms. Sewn to the back is a furry white cat tail. Shoes White boots with black strings and platform sole. The center of the boot is honey. White straps rest under the cuff and around the heel of the foot, held by cat head buckles and adorned with badges and pins. Each leg has a unique knee-sock attached to studded garter straps with a cat head buckle, one being striped, the other is solid white. Accessory A furry white pair of cat ears with honey-colored inside and pale beige fluffy hair. One silver loop resides on the left ear, the right has two. Game is a Cool PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in Vol. 2. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 2-05.png IMG 0947.png IMG 1155.Jpeg 8E6D8E7F-C15D-4C0E-BCA1-56AE6D05E9AE.jpeg DrZVaOQU0AA9v2K.jpg 12.jpg Item_ID71907.png Item_ID71908.png Item_ID71909.png Item_ID71910.png Anime Screenshots Episode 14 Play Sound Version 4 2.jpg Play Sound Version 4 3.jpg Play Sound Version 4 4.jpg Play Sound Version 4 6.jpg Play Sound Version 4 9.jpg Play Sound Version 4 10.jpg Play Sound Version 4 11.jpg Play Sound Version 4 12.jpg Play Sound Version 4 13.jpg Play Sound Version 4 14.jpg Play Sound Version 4 15.jpg Play Sound Version 4 24.jpg Play Sound Version 4 25.jpg Play Sound Version 4 26.jpg Play Sound Version 4 27.jpg Play Sound Version 4 28.jpg Play Sound Version 4 30.jpg Play Sound Version 4 33.jpg Play Sound End Pose 4.png Episode 24 COMETIC SILHOUETTE 1.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 2.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 4.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 6.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 7.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 8.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 9.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 11.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 12.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 13.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 14.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 15.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 17.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 19.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 20.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 22.png COMETIC SILHOUETTE 24.png Sweet Sweet Dreams.png COMETIC SILHOUETTE 26.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 28.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 29.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 30.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE 33.jpg Cosmetic Silhouette End Pose.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Romance Beat Category:Vol. 2 Category:Anna Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord